


office space

by pepsipink



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blowjobs, DFAB reader, Gender neutral pronouns for reader, Impregnation Kink, Office Sex, Other, Pre-Resident Evil Vendetta, Shameless Smut, Submissive Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: Leon's on his lunch break - no better time to fuck his brains out, really.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	office space

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written a reader insert before, but like... i have a lot of shit that i need to subject leon to so.....................
> 
> reader uses gender neutral pronouns but its not really like a Plot Point i just wrote this for myself lmfao
> 
> anyway enjoy

There really was nothing better than getting  _ the _ Leon Scott Kennedy completely submissive in your grasp. 

Oh, he liked to talk big, sure, but deep down, Leon was just begging for a little bit of discipline, and boy howdy were you going to give it to him. 

You liked keeping him a little bit clothed, knowing it killed him to be confined like that, but you liked rubbing your palm against his crotch through his pants - you wouldn’t get him messy, but having him whine and panic about cum stains while he’s still on the clock at work was like music to your fucking ears. His thighs tremble, but you press on - running your fingers through his hair as he looks up at you with sad, tired eyes - knowing he wants to be inside of you, feel your comforting warmth, and  _ maybe _ , if he was an extra good boy - he could come within you.

You didn’t mind allowing him full, unprotected access to your body - if anything the risk got you even more excited, pondering what it would be like to break  _ that _ news to him. 

He’d be angry - but that situation isn’t up to him. 

Your stomach does flips at the thought - and you feel yourself becoming even wetter than you already had been at the start of all this. He was adorable when he got a little fiery - but he could never stay angry with you, especially because you were typically right.

“Y-You’re killing me… baby, please at least unzip me.”

You shrug your shoulders, straddling his lap as he sits at his desk chair, hands bound behind his back utilizing one of the gun holsters you had found lazily flung on the floor of his office. 

“You want to be inside of me, huh?”

He nods his head with vigor, biting his lip.

“I’ll cut you a deal - let me suck you off with my mouth, and if you don’t cum by the time I’m satisfied, I’ll let you have your way with my cunt.”

You watch as his chest heaves, breath hitching as he tries to keep himself from getting too excited. He looks almost nauseous with how bad he’s trying to get his cock free of his pants - aching from how fucking dire it is for him to be touched. 

“Baby -  _ fuck  _ \- I want you to fuck me so bad.” He wriggles in his seat, his dick rubs against the inside of your thigh and Jesus fuckin’ Christ you can feel him throbbing just from the bit of pressure he’d applied to your core. 

You comply, but only because he  _ worded _ it like that - taking your sweet time unbuckling his belt and yanking his fly open. Yeah, you want to fuck him with your mouth, but you can’t help but grind your ass against his cock - loving the sound of him hissing your name under his breath - your hand against his chest, feeling how his heart hammers beneath your palm.

“Alright, hot stuff - be a good boy and hold back, for me?” You plead, “I wanna feel you fill me up, hon, can’t do that if you let loose in my mouth.”

You’re on your knees in an instant, rubbing him through his boxers - he clenches his teeth, thighs spreading as much as he can manage as if he’s asking you nicely to just get his cock out and get on with it.

But lucky for him, you do, and you’re sucking him off like he so desperately  _ kind _ of wanted. You can’t help but love giving him head, even though he can’t run his hands through your hair like you’d prefer on a more  _ tender _ night, hearing him writhe and moan is enough to get your body begging for some fulfillment. 

You wrap his cock in your fist, following fluid motions to ensure that he’s overstimulated - taking him into your mouth to the hilt; he had one of the nicest dicks you’d ever seen - happy to allow him to trigger your gag reflex just for the sake of making him go bug eyed because why on  _ Earth _ would someone want to put themselves through that just for him. 

He’s slumping down off his chair by now, muscles flexing as he tries to keep himself from enjoying it a little  _ too _ much, but goddamn, he’s struggling. 

But honestly, had it not been for the limited time the two of you had for his hour lunch, and the fact that you wanted a fun little pregnancy scare within the next few weeks to really throw a(nother) wrench into your relationship, you’d edge him for  _ hours _ .

Allowing a string of saliva to remain once you withdraw from his dick, you glance up at him, and his face is completely flushed, and he looks like he’s about to throw up from how much he’s holding back. You reclaim your seat on his lap, and press your lips to his own - letting him get a little bit of a taste of his desperation. 

“You’ve been so good today, baby - maybe after your shift ends tonight, we can turn the tables a bit and I’ll let you fuck me.”

He rolls his eyes, wriggling his hips below yours once more, feeling his cock press up against your clothed stomach - probably smearing his precome on your shirt, but it’s fine - you had just dropped by to give him lunch, you’d be going back home to your cats once this was all over. It’d be funny to have him explain to all of his companions at the federal offices why his partner was leaving the building looking quite frazzled with some suspicious fluids staining their clothes.

Your pants had been discarded practically the second you walked in and closed the door, but rather than removing your undergarments - you tug them to the side, and give Leon a little bit of a tease - allowing the head of his cock to experience firsthand just how wet you are.

“You feel that, sugar?” You ask, “That’s all for you.”

“Easy entry.”

You scoff, but laugh it off, using one hand to guide his length inside of you - swallowing him whole - throbbing with desire, but with his reaction, you figure this isn’t going to last a long while.

“C’mon baby boy, just another five minutes.”

He groans as you start maneuvering your hips against his - he didn’t want a mess, but it isn’t as though you can help how fucking soaked you are and how it’s certainly going to get all over the denim of his jeans. The way he flexes his arms, and you hear the fabric of the holsters jostling makes you feel almost a little empathetic, because Leon can’t hold you - but you’ll make it up to him later tonight. That’s a promise.

It gets a little more obscene once you start to lose yourself in the motions, any rational train of thought starts to go out the window as the feeling in your lower belly starts to tighten, and tighten,  _ and tighten _ \- and you cry out his name, but you’re not going to come for him just yet - he’s gotta submit first. He will.

You return the favor by wrapping your arms around his neck, and he’s buried his face into your chest, sobbing into the fabric of your shirt, taking bites out of your neck, gnawing your clothes between his teeth. 

He chants your name as if it’s a new religion, his cock throbs heavily inside you, and you know he’s close. He’s shaking, he’s trying to complete the ritual of becoming one with you all from within his shitty D.C. office - he knows his coworkers can probably hear, but he doesn’t care - all that matters is you.

“C’mon sugar - come inside me, you want it so bad - you do, oh, I’d be so happy walking home full of you - it’ll make the next five hours so much easier.”

“Fuck - you can’t just…” He gasps, “You can’t just say shit like that - god, you’re gonna be a fuckin’ mess - you like embarrassing me?”

“I  _ love _ embarrassing you.”

He gives a bitter laugh, but you yank his head back with a fist full of hair. He’s crying your name again, entire body shaking at this point - and you move your hips in a slow and torturous way to  _ ensure _ that he comes.

“I’m not going home without it, Leon.”

You lean forward, lips pressed against his throat - teeth biting into his flesh, wanting to leave him with a big, undeniable hickey - and he curses so loudly, you think someone’s going to bust down the door.

“I can’t - fuck, I’m coming - I can’t pull out - I can’t - I can’t -”

You slap your ass against his thighs as forcefully as you possibly can, not giving him a moment to breathe. It’s impossible to get him to lose his cool, but you’re coming close. You don’t want him to pull out so you hold your ground, writhing on top of him, your breaths are rhythmic and hardly match Leon’s own gasping - and yet…

“Shit…!” 

He cries out, hips bucking as he finally spills into you - warm fluid fills your core, your cunt throbbing and aching as he finishes, his entire body trembles with his release.

It doesn’t take much to bring you to your own orgasm afterwards - if anything, seeing Leon submit to you so eagerly was everything you needed to get off. Your insides twist and tighten, but the second all of your muscles just  _ let go _ , you ride him out - getting the best of your climax.

Poor thing didn’t even get a chance to eat what you’d brought him.

You slump forward, resting your head against his shoulder - feeling his heart thud against your cheek while he pants and tries to get his shit back together. How the fuck were you supposed to go back to work after  _ that _ ?

“You’re so damn irresponsible.” He says after a minute, or two - pulling his head back to look at you. “We’re damn lucky to have the benefits we do through this job.”

You laugh, though you’re still a bit shaken - prying yourself off of him to tug your underwear back into place, and to get your clothes back on. You feel sticky and gross, but it’s kinda hot, and you can just deal with the clean up once you’re back at the apartment.

“Sounds to me like you think you did the job.” You hum as you reach behind him to undo his bindings, “Deal with it if it becomes a problem, right?”

“Yeah… whatever.”

Once he’s free, he tucks himself back in - dusting himself off to the best of his ability, but luckily it was a pretty boring fuckin’ day, and he wasn’t leaving this room for  _ anything _ until the end of his shift. 

The two of you unite once more before saying your goodbyes, a loving kiss, and a firm hug - you glance into his eyes, and nuzzle your noses together.

“I’ll see you later, have a good rest of your day, hon.”

“Yeah, well… I’ll try.”

As if it’d be easy to concentrate on fuckin’  _ anything _ after getting fucked like that at work. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.pepsipink.tumblr.com) & [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/pepsicore)


End file.
